Mel and Seamus:The Relationship Files
by I-am-HP-and-GG-obsessed
Summary: Warning one VERY MILD sex scene between characters. May be more if you comment. Comment weither you think I should write more of these stories.
1. AN

AN:This is my first M rated fic. It started out as a bet with a couple of my friends at school. The only requirements were: 1)had to have at least one sex scene. 2)Had to be at least 3 pages hand-written. 3)Had to be 3 chapters or longer. If you would like to read any of my stories on my other profile it is Splendora-C.A.M.-McGonagall amd has stories rated up to T. Any other stories with M ratings I choose to write will be posted here. Feel free to comment on it and tell me weither or not I should continue writing stories of this nature.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:So this is the first chapter of the story and the only one I will be putting a disclimer.**

**Disclaimer:I only own the relationship between Mel and Seamus other than that I own nothing**

**Chapter 1**

[Melinda Halliwell POV]

September 16, 2023

Dear Diary,

Today started out just like any other. I got up, had breakfast with my mom, dad, and brothers Wyatt and Chris, then I went to school. My school, however, is different from how you would picture a school. I am a witch so I go to a Magic School where my Aunt Paige is a professor as well as the principal. Anyway, back to what happened today, I met this guy.

~Flashback~

I walked into Magic School and my Aunt Paige's office, she said she needed my help with a new student, and nearly ran into a guy I had never seen before. He was tall, had dark brown hair, and the brightest green eyes. "Mel…Mel…Melinda Prudence Halliwell pay attention!" came my Aunt Paige's voice.

"Sorry Professor Matthews I zoned out a bit." I replied snapping out of my trance.

"Not a problem Miss Halliwell. I was just telling Mr. Finnegan here how you will show him around the school. Your schedules are the exact same. Can you give this to your dad for me when you get to his class?" she inquired.

"Okay not an issue. Can we go now so we are not late?" I asked knowing she would want to keep us there talking forever.

"Sure Mel, see you in class later as well Seamus." she replied sending us off.

A minute later Seamus and I walked into my dad's room just as the bell rang to start class, which is new for me, earning me a sort of death glare from him. "Sorry, Professor Wyatt. Professor Matthews wanted me o give this to you. I brought a new student with me." I said sitting and motioning for Seamus to do the same.

"I see that, Melinda. Now bring him back to me at lunch so we can talk." he said.

~Time Skip~

The school day was finally over and I could not be happier. Classes went well but lunch was odd. "Mel, do you want to do something now that classes are over?" Seamus asked.

"Sure, what do you want to do? We can hang out anywhere in San Francisco, since my Aunt Phoebe is a local celebrity." I replied.

"How about we just hang out here, or at your house if you wish." he stated.

"How about at the family restaurant? I could talk to the owner and get you a job." I said.

"If you work there I would be happy to apply. I know it has been less than a day but will you please be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yes I will, and I do work there." I replied.

"Great let's go." he said excitedly.

We got to Charmed Triquetra, and almost literally ran into Chris, "Hey Mel we didn't expect to see you on your day off."

"Well Chris…I need to talk to our boss about getting the new student at you- know-where a job. So is either mom or Wy here for me to annoy?" I asked.

"Mom is always here for you to annoy, you know that Mel." he then turned to Seamus, "Hey I'm Chris, one of Mel's older brothers. Be warned, you hurt her and you will wish you had never been born."

"Chris you have an order up." mom said running out from behind the counter looking frazzled. She saw me and the look on her face turned to relief. "Oh Mel, great you are here. Are you free to perform a bit tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure I can do that. Anyway mom this is Seamus he is a new student at Magic School. I was wondering if we had any job openings he could fill?" I asked in reply.

"Go in the back and suit up Seamus. Mom Aunt Paige just called and Henry can not come in today he started throwing up in dad's class for his final class today." Wyatt came out saying in a freaked out way.

"Okay then, time to show me what you've got in you Seamus. It is a big night tonight." my mom said sending the men away before turning to me, "Okay what songs are you going to do tonight?"

"Well, I will premier my two new set lists. They contain Let's Be Friends, Summer Girl, Magic, Outside Looking In, and Maybe This Time on the first; and Born to Fly, Breathe, Do You Believe in Magic, Don't Be Stupid, and Here I Am on the second. It mixes some older songs and some newer songs." I suggested.

"Perfect, go home and change quickly. Be back by five o'clock. Normally I would not ask you but it is Friday and we desperately need amazing entertainment. Go in my office and orb it will be quicker." she said quickly.

~Time Skip~

As I sang the last note of Here I Am, Seamus came out back in his original clothes. "I have never seen anyone move so quickly when it came to serving. You only hesitated a slight bit during the first song but I would love to have you on board. Can yo start on Monday after classes Mr.…Sorry my daughter forgot to tell me your last name," my mom said excitedly.

"Mrs. Halliwell I am also sorry I didn't introduce myself on my own. I am Seamus Finnegan." he replied sweetly. "And yes I can start on Monday. Mel can I see you outside for a minute?"

"Okay, Melinda make sure you are home in an hour, and Seamus I will see you on Monday, if not before at the house." my mom said looking around quickly making sure no one was around.

~End Flashback~

Now we are in the school he attended in England until now. I looked around and saw a door appear and when we walked in there was an area for us to practice our magic. Then suddenly he kissed me.

Yours always and forever,

Melinda Prudence Halliwell


	3. Chapter 2

AN:This chapter has a bit more action in it but still not the full on yet. No worries that comes next chapter. Hope you enjoy so comment please and let me know if i should continue. Thank you and Happy Holidays!

Chapter 2

October 29, 2023

Dear diary,

Today marks one month and thirteen days since Seamus and I met. Today was another amazing day.

~Flashback~

(During their

Free period)

"Hey Melbel, will you come with me?" Seamus asked.

"Okay but we need to be back for Professor Matthews' class." I replied.

"We aren't going anywhere off campus. I found a room here exactly like the Room of Requirements at Hogwarts. I want to test it out with you." he said.

"Alright let's go." I replied.

Before I could piece the room together I was being shoved gently into the room by Seamus. All of a sudden I tripped, and landed on what felt like a couch. "Seamus, I don't think I can do this yet." I said nervously.

"Relax we won't be doing anything you don't want to do. But first I am going to kiss you now." he said.

Next thing I know his lips were on mine, his tongue suddenly swooshed out of his mouth as if he was silently asking for permission to enter my mouth to explore. I gasped in shock allowing him to take over control since I had no idea what I was doing. All of a sudden a low noise escaped one of us, and I lost the rest of the breath that had been filling my lungs so I pulled away.

"Are you okay? Why did you just pull away?" he asked worriedly.

"Don't worry I'm fine. I just needed air and I was confused. Why me and not one of my cousins?" I asked. "I mean you met all of them before me. So just why me?"

"Because you are the most interesting one out of everyone. Now where were we?" he responded.

I looked at my watch nothing still had fifteen minutes before our next class. I set an alarm for ten minutes later. "I think we were right about here." I said as I began yet another kiss.

This time I did not hesitate to pull him closer as he deepened the kiss, quicker this time, our tongues continued to dance around in circles exploring each of our mouths. I began to move my hands from his hair down his chest silently taking everything in. The normally boring free period had turned into my first "real" kiss and first time making out with a guy. I was brought out of my thoughts suddenly when I felt something hard grow and press against my body. Seamus pulled his mouth away from mine and he began to kiss my forehead, moving down my jaw, then my neck, before finally kissing my lips again while tracing my body with his hands making himself grow and harden by the second.

(Beep, Beep, Beep) My alarm went off indicating the last five minutes of our free period were here and we needed to prepare for Aunt Paige's class, which luckily for me was the final class of the day but, since it is Friday that meant last class of the week. "Seamus we better straighten ourselves up. The bell rings in five minutes to move to our next class. However, _you_ may have to figure out a way to get rid of _your _little issue that just came about a short while ago." I said trying to hold back a blush and an enormous fit of laughter I knew would ensue if I didn't leave soon.

"Just go ahead I will meet you in a few minutes in class." he said.

~Time Skip~

(BBBBrrrrriiiinnngggg) The bell rang indicating the start of class. I sat down in my seat next to an empty spot which Seamus normally occupies. "Okay has anyone seen Mr. Finnegan recently today?" Aunt Paige asked.

"Well he went to the bathroom just before our free period ended. Maybe he fell in?" I suggested.

"Or maybe he is in there calling out your name for some reason Mel. I caught him once at work after one of your Friday night shows at Charmed Triquetra." Henry J. spoke up from the hall as he walked by on his way back to my dad's room. "He should be here in 5...4...3...2...1."

"Henry you need a lesson on (a) how to keep secrets, (b) how to get a girl, and finally a class in how not to embarrass your cousin. No seriously Mel looks like she wants to kill you dude." Seamus said as he walked into the room passing Henry as he walked.

"Okay we are all here. I do not care to know what you were just doing. Back to class material everybody. Today's topic is…other types of magic than what we here at Magic School learn." Aunt Paige began. "Does anybody have an example?" she asked.

"Magic using wands such as in Harry Potter and Wizards of Waverly Place." Seamus answered effortlessly.

~Time Skip~

Again it is Friday night and I was set to sing at Charmed Triquetra. I had become somewhat of a regular. I always have a new song or two for the regulars in the audience. This weeks songs are Honey, I'm Home and I Don't Think About It. Luckily my set lists were easily made up when I walked into the restaurant on Friday nights. Yet again I was loved by every customer being congratulated by each one I served once Wyatt left to help a charge.

~End Flashback~

I surely hope that Seamus and I will continue to be together until the day one of us dies. I think that I may love him. Whoops he's calling me! So I had better get going so that I can see what he wants. Until the next time Seamus amazes me.

Always yours,

Melinda Prudence Halliwell


	4. Chapter 3

AN: This is the final chapter I have written since it was the last required chapter for the bet.

Read, enjoy, reveiw letting me know if you want me to continue or write a new story with other random characters.

And HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

**Chapter 3**

February 28, 2024

Dear Diary,

So far it has been about five months and eight days since Seamus and I first met and began dating. Yesterday was my 18th birthday. I never knew Seamus could do what he did last night. We were doing but it was still amazing. Let me take you back to last night when everything changed forever.

~Flashback~

My parents left us alone causing Seamus to apparate us to Hogwarts where we first really connected. Before I knew it his lips were on mine. Then when we broke apart he cast the silencing spell so no one could hear anything from the other side of the wall. We reconnected and began making out like we had four months ago. Only this time our hands traveled over each others bodies as we kissed more hungrily than ever before. I had butterflies in my stomach as I felt him begin to grow and harden on top of me, this time I actually wanted to continue.

Seamus stared at me as he moved his hands more under my shirt as he kissed my neck wondering if I would allow him to continue. "I'm ready. I want you in me tonight. I know this will hurt but I can't keep backing down anymore." I said moving my hands down his chest unbuttoning his shirt and kissing the newly exposed skin as I went. Meanwhile, my shirt and bra had flown off and landed on the floor beside us making the pile of clothes grow slowly but surely. After he gave me one last kiss he moved down and took one of my breasts into his mouth, sucking gently and letting his tongue come out and lick my breast sweetly, soon after I let out a soft moan he let go of the one he had previously been working on and gave the same attention to the other side as I worked my hands down to his zipper, unzipped, and unbuttoned his pants and tugged them and his boxers down in one fluid motion revealing his fully erect member. Before I knew it I was on top of him positioning myself so that his member was at my entrance. I slid down and felt a sudden burst of pain shoot through so I stopped. Once the pain stopped we continued only stopping after we both came causing darkness to cloud our vision. Once it all ended he withdrew from my insides.

We quickly turned the Room of Requirements form the simple room with a bed into a bathroom so that we could get cleaned up before we had to be back for dinner with my whole family for my birthday.

The silence was awkward so I began a conversation. "Wow, that was amazing. We definitely need another go soon."

"I agree. I love you so much Mel." Seamus replied.

"I love you too Seamus. But we really need to get back." I said making him hurry so we could orb back home.

~End Flashback~

Let's just say that for a first time everything had gone well. We did not get caught, and as far as I know nobody suspects anything. I did notice, however, that my dad and brothers stared Seamus down completely during dinner. Seamus and I just brushed it off as nothing. We plan to meet again after work on Friday night for a repeat performance and I can not wait! Someone is coming I will update you soon or will I? I LOVE SEAMUS FINNEGAN!

Yours forever and always,

Melinda Prudence Halliwell


End file.
